Mercy Child
by M-dog14NCISgeek
Summary: Henry is a twin, but the hospital told Emma the other baby had died. Turns out, that's not exactly true.
1. Happy Birthday, Henry

**I received a tumblr prompt about Henry having a twin. I hope you enjoy the result!**

* * *

"Make a wish!" Amelia exclaimed as the group finished singing "Happy Birthday". Henry squeezed his eyes closed before opening them and blowing out the two candles that read "16" on top of the cake. The small party cheered and congratulated Henry, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Emma said, "take as many embarrassing photos as you can." She then handed the camera to Regina and kissed her cheek as she went to answer the door. When she opened it she was met with the sight of a young girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. "Hey there. What can I do for you?"

"Does... Emma Swan live here?" the girl asked. Emma knit her brow in confusion.

"I'm Emma. Is something wrong?" Emma questioned. The girl stared at her with interest before snapping out of her daze.

"Um..." she faltered, scuffing her foot on the porch, "there's not really an easy way to tell you..." Emma gave her a confused look.

"Alright, out with it. You're freaking me out," Emma informed her. The girl blushed and took a deep breath.

"My name is Mercy, and I'm your daughter," the girl told her. All of the air rushed out of Emma's lungs as she took a step back.

"That's- you're- no. Nope. That's not possible. This is a sick joke," Emma said, shaking her head.

"You had a son, too. I- I don't know much more. I just know that my birthmother is Emma Swan. It took me years to track you down! You've moved quite a lot and the trail ran cold for a long time before I tracked you here," Mercy told her. Emma swallowed and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. She motioned for Mercy to sit on the step with her.

"I gave birth to twins sixteen years ago today. A girl was born first, and then a boy. I refused to see either one, but the doctors informed me that the girl didn't survive anyway. I couldn't be a mother. I put the boy up for adoption. I bought a flower in mourning for the girl after I was released from prison. I tried not to think of either of them until ten years later a small boy showed up on my doorstep telling me he was my son. He then brought me here and I've been here ever since," Emma told her. Mercy soaked in Emma's story.

"But I didn't die," Mercy whispered, "I'm still here."

"What... where did you end up?" Emma asked. Mercy wrung her hands.

"I ended up being shuffled around a few foster homes. I didn't stay in the same place very long. Went to juvie twice," Mercy shrugged, "I started looking for you secretly about two years ago. For awhile, I was in a foster home, so I used their internet, but I was kicked out a few months ago. I've been actively moving around and looking for you ever since."

"You were kicked out? They didn't send for a social worker?" Emma questioned.

"They did, but I ran away that night. I won't go to another group home," Mercy told her firmly. Emma nodded slowly.

"I guess I understand that," Emma said quietly. She looked over to Mercy, "what was their reasoning? Not that it was likely a valid reason." Mercy took a deep breath.  
"I... I wasn't careful enough and I... I'm pregnant." Emma was shocked into silence. She was utterly speechless.

Emma had been gone longer than Regina expected, so she came to investigate, finding her sitting on the front step with a young girl who looked striking like Emma.

"Emma? Is everything alright?" Regina asked. Emma snapped her head up to look at Regina. Emma tried not to let the panic affect her, but Regina sensed it immediately. "What's wrong?" Emma stood slowly, leaning against one of the white pillars, her hand acting as her anchor. She opened and closed her mouth several times before gesturing to Mercy.

"Regina, this is Mercy. Mercy, Regina," Emma introduced. Mercy hopped up and gingerly shook hands with Regina. Regina looked to Emma, confusion evident. Emma swallowed and sighed. She turned to Mercy. "How long have you been wearing those clothes?"

"A few weeks?" Mercy guessed.

"Emma?" Regina questioned.

"Regina, could you make sure everyone inside is occupied before meeting me in the study?" Emma asked. Regina made a move to protest but, seeing Emma's face, refrained and did as she was asked. Emma beckoned Mercy inside and took her to her and Regina's room. "My clothes may not fully fit you, since you've been on the street. I doubt you've eaten much. Stealing has gotten harder, I bet."

"You know?" Mercy asked incredulously.

"Your life mirrors mine, Mercy. The only difference is I was left on the side of the road and you were born in a hospital," Emma informed her, "even getting pregnant before you're ready." Emma pulled out sweatpants and a t-shirt. She knew that wasn't party etiquette, but she didn't exactly plan on unveiling her... daughter... at the party. "I have to go talk to Regina about this. Stay here, okay? You're welcome to sleep. I'm sure you're probably exhausted." Mercy simply nodded as Emma exited the room, closing the door behind her. She hurried to the study and locked the door when she was inside.

"Emma, what's going on?" Regina asked as Emma heavily sat down next to her on the sofa. Emma sighed.

"Once Upon a Time, I was a dumb teenager who thought I was in love. I tried to help him steal some watches and got caught and put in prison," Emma started. Regina knew this part of the story and was confused as to why it was relevant, but she stayed silent and let Emma continue, "one day, I found out I was pregnant. I was scared and alone in prison and definitely not ready to be a mother. On the day that I gave birth, I had a little girl. She was rushed away immediately and I didn't know what that meant, but I didn't have a lot of time to stop and think, because I then gave birth to a little boy. The doctor tried to let me see him, but I refused. I asked about the first baby. They told me she didn't make it. I figured it shouldn't matter anyway, I wasn't going to keep either of them. I put the baby boy up for adoption and went back to prison for a few months. You know the rest of the story." Chills ran down Regina's spine.

"You never told me you had twins," Regina said softly, placing a hand on Emma's.

"I liked to tell myself that I didn't," Emma replied.

"That must've been hard for you," Regina mused. Emma shrugged.

"What difference did it make to me at the time? I put Henry up for adoption. It was one less kid to put into the system," Emma told her.

"But Mercy?" Regina questioned.

"She made it, Regina. They lied to me," Emma said bitterly, "and her life mirrors mine. In and out of foster homes, juvie, and..." Emma swallowed, "and she's pregnant." Regina let out a shuddering breath.

"Oh," was all she could manage. Emma shoved the palms of her hands into her eyes, her elbows on her knees.

"I failed her, Regina," Emma said, her voice thick with the unshed tears she was holding back. Regina lightly rubbed Emma's back.

"You didn't know, Dear. You can't fail someone you believed to be dead," Regina soothed.

"The same thing could've happened to Henry," Emma whispered, "if you hadn't adopted him he would've ended up just like her... just like me."

"Emma, you know you did the right thing. You gave him his best chance and he got it. Mercy wasn't given that chance for who knows what reason. You didn't know. You had no control over the situation," Regina told her firmly, "it's not your fault." Just then, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Mommy?" Amelia called. Regina brushed back a section of Emma's hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead before going to the door. Four-year-old Amelia stood there looking up at Regina.

"Mommy, Henry wants to know when he can open presents," Amelia said, "I want him to open mine first!" Regina bent down to Amelia's eye level.

"Tell Henry to wait ten minutes and I'll be there, okay, munchkin?" Regina told her. Amelia nodded and scampered back to the dinning room where everyone was finishing up their cake. Regina turned back to Emma who was bent over, elbows on her knees, her fingers tangled in the hair around her forehead, leg bouncing furiously. Regina crouched in front of Emma, placing her one of her hands on Emma's bouncing leg and the other on Emma's cheek. "What do you need?"

"I don't know if I can handle this, Regina," Emma whispered.

"You handled it when a ten-year-old boy showed up at your door. This is no different," Regina told her softly. "I'm here for you this time, Emma."

"I can't go back out there," Emma said, her anxiety clear.

"Then don't. I'll take care of them, you take care of yourself," Regina replied.

"And Mercy?" Emma inquired.

"Settle her into the guest room just down the hall and we'll all sit down and talk about it after the guests leave," Regina decided. Emma nodded and slowly stood. Regina gave Emma a quick kiss on the cheek before going out to take care of crowd control. Emma made her way upstairs and found Mercy sitting stiffly on her bed.

"You should get some sleep," Emma commented.

"When can I meet my brother?" Mercy asked.

"In a few hours after you've slept and had a good meal," Emma informed her, "we have guests over and I'd rather you meet people in small groups. It'll be easier on everyone. I know how terrifying it can be to meet large groups of people all at the same time."

"It's for his birthday, isn't it?" Mercy questioned. Emma nodded. "Who was that other woman?" Mercy asked out of the blue.

"She's my wife," Emma told her.

"Oh," Mercy uttered. Emma nodded, a bit uncomfortably.

"Would you like to get settled into another room? It's just down the hall," Emma held open the door. Mercy got up and followed Emma to another room. Emma pointed out the bathroom and told her she could shower if she wished. "If you need anything you can find me in the room we were in early. It's mine and Regina's room."

"Are you not going back downstairs?" Mercy asked.

"No, I... I don't think so," Emma replied as she slowly turned and headed back toward her own room. Emma returned to her room and flopped down onto the bed, a thousand thoughts swirling around her mind.

Her baby was alive. She was pregnant. She had suffered. What comes next?

About an hour later, Regina came up to find Emma.

"The guests are leaving. They wish you the best in recovering from your migraine," Regina told her. Emma chuckled.

"Nice cover," she told Regina.

"I thought it was pretty good," Regina joked. However, she then turned serious. "Henry deserves to know about Mercy, Emma."

"I know, I should've told him years ago," Emma said, her voice muffled by the pillow she was pressing her face into.

"It was a surprise to you that she lived, Emma. You didn't want to burden him with the knowledge that his twin had died," Regina reasoned. Emma sighed.

"I'll get Mercy ready to meet him," Emma decided, "Have him in the living room in half an hour. Could you make sure Amelia and Lydia aren't there? I want Henry to have this to himself first." Regina agreed and went to get the younger two out for a few hours. Emma padded down the hall toward the guest room that Mercy was in. She was relieved to find her still there and sleeping. She seemed to have taken a shower already. Emma felt bad, but she gently shook her awake. "would you like to meet your brother?" Mercy woke immediately.

"I've wanted that my whole life," Mercy said seriously.

"Well, come on," Emma replied, jerking her head toward the stairs, "he doesn't know you're coming, but he's sitting down in the living room." Mercy followed Emma down the stairs and into the living room, spotting Henry immediately.

"Hey Ma, who's she?" Henry asked. Emma motioned for Mercy to sit and she did, Emma doing so as well.

"Henry, when you were born, I was told your twin died in childbirth," Emma started, "but today I've found out that this was not the case."

"You mean...?" Henry pointed to Mercy. Emma nodded and looked to Mercy to say something.

"My name is Mercy and I've been looking for you for a long time," Mercy informed him. Henry gaped at her, unable to speak. He wanted to call her a liar and to stop, because she was obviously hurting Emma, but Mercy looked too similar to his ma that every accusation died in his throat.

"My name's Henry, it's nice to meet you," Henry replied politely. He turned to Emma, "is she staying?" Mercy fidgeted.

"Probably not for long," Mercy blurted out. Emma opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind and said something else.

"As long as she needs to," she settled on.

A few hours later after the first uncomfortable introductions, Henry and Mercy were both in their respective rooms and Regina and Emma were putting the younger ones to bed.

"She said she probably wouldn't stay," Emma told Regina. Regina frowned.

"Why not? She's been looking for you," Regina said.

"She's a runner, Regina. She's just like me. When I first met my parents it was great, but it was strange," Emma reminded her.

"That's because they're the same age as you," Regina pointed out.

"That's another thing," Emma remembered, "we'd have to tell Mercy everything."

"Oh dear, that _would_ be complicated," Regina agreed.

"She'd eventually come around," Emma reasoned, "I did." Regina nodded.

"I'll be right back," she promised. Regina headed down to Mercy's room and knocked on the door. She seemed startled to find Regina on the other side of the door, but allowed her inside.

"Sorry... about all this," Mercy apologized.

"No need to apologize. I remember when Emma first came to town six years ago Trust me, you're already off to a much better start," Regina assured her with a warm smile. Mercy smirked. Regina then turned serious, "however, I'm saddened to hear you might leave."

"I don't really stick around," Mercy said.

"It's something more though, isn't it?" Regina guessed. Mercy sighed.

"Henry got everything I ever wanted. A good home and time with our mother," Mercy confessed.

"It's natural for you to be jealous of that, Mercy," Regina told her, "but, if you want to stay awhile, you could have just that." Mercy mulled it over in her mind.

"I guess I can stay a week," Mercy decided. Regina grinned nodded. She bid Mercy goodnight as she headed back toward her and Emma's room.

Mercy may have only agreed to a week, but Regina knew of a certain other blonde who had said the exact same thing six years ago.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**


	2. Spending Time

**Chapter 2! Hope you like it just as much as the first. :)**

* * *

By the time Regina woke up the next morning, Emma had been up for hours. She was leaning against the headboard, knees pulled up to her chest, her chin sitting atop of them. She was staring blankly at the window across from their bed. Regina yawned and scooted up to sit with Emma.

"Talk to me, Dear," Regina said softly.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Emma told her, "I should convince her to stay, but I know that'll just push her to leave faster." Regina kissed her shoulder.

"I asked her to stay," Regina informed her. Emma whipped her head to look over at Regina.

"You did?" Emma asked. Regina nodded.

"Much like her mother, she has decided to stay a week," Regina smirked.

"I see," Emma chuckled. She then went quiet.

"Where'd you go, Emma?" Regina asked, pressing gentle kisses to Emma's temple. Emma sighed.

"I wish I could've prevented this," Emma confessed, "she ended up just like me."

"I'd say you're doing well for yourself now," Regina pointed out.

"After years of running and bad decisions," Emma replied.

"She has come to you," Regina said, "you have time to help her."

"I guess you're right," Emma conceded, "I'll go start breakfast." She threw back the duvet and grabbed a pair of sweatpants she kept by the bed to shimmy into so she didn't scar their son. She closed the door firmly behind her and Regina sighed. She wished she could do something more to ease Emma's mind. She decided to get up and check on the children. She started by peeking into Henry's room where the teen was still sound asleep, softly snoring. She smiled to herself and continued down the hall to check on Amelia and Lydia. She wasn't surprised to find Lydia already awake. The two-year-old was quite the early bird. Good morning, Sunshine," Regina cooed as she lifted Lydia onto her hip. Lydia laid her head on Regina's chest and buried her fingers in Regina's long hair. Though she was an early riser, she was still sleepy. Regina took her downstairs and let Emma know she was setting her up with a few toys in the living room before heading back upstairs to where she had bid Mercy goodnight just hours ago. When she knocked, Mercy immediately answered.

"Come in," she called, her voice muffled by the door. Regina twisted the knob and slowly eased into the room, a bit amused by her findings. Mercy was leaning against the headboard, her knees to her chest, and her chin atop of them.

"Good morning," Regina greeted, "Emma is making breakfast. She usually makes pancakes. How many do you want?" Mercy scrunched up her nose.

"I'm not very hungry," she said.

"I'll allow a few hours, but you need to eat," Regina told her firmly. Mercy nodded in response. Regina was about to turn and leave when Mercy called out to her.

"Regina, wait, I..." she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Regina furrowed her brow in concern, her natural maternal instincts kicking in. She gingerly sat down on the bed and reached a hand out to still Mercy's.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" Regina asked. Mercy's chest started heaving as she attempted to hold back her tears. Regina enveloped Mercy into a hug and was pleasantly surprised when Mercy allowed the contact. "It's alright to cry, Mercy. Heaven knows how many nightmares I've soothed from Henry and Emma, both."

"I just don't know what to do," Mercy whispered through her tears, "I'm so angry at Emma and Henry even though I know I shouldn't be." Regina rubbed her back.

"Why don't you go downstairs and eat a few pancakes and then come back up here to get ready for the day? I noticed you came to Storybrooke with even less than Emma came with. I can take you shopping for clothes if you would like," Regina offered.

"I don't have any money," Mercy said.

"I don't expect you to pay for it," Regina replied, "whether it's permanent or for the time being, you _are_ family. Don't ever forget that." Regina briefly cupped Mercy's chin as she would Henry, before standing and walking out of the room, hoping Mercy would take her up on the offer.

About fifteen minutes later, all six of them were seated around the table, eating Emma's chocolate chip pancakes. Regina was leaning over Lydia's plate, cutting her pancake into pieces, when Emma cleared her throat.

"So, what's the game plan?" Emma asked.

"I have offered to take Mercy shopping for clothes that fit her if she would like to do that," Regina said. Three pairs of eyes flicked over to Mercy.

"Um, yeah. That would be really nice. Thank you," she replied sincerely.

"Of course," Emma told her, "you're family." Mercy flushed at the mention of the word _family_ for a second time.

Once they were finished with breakfast, Emma and Henry took the girls to their room to get cleaned up, while Regina helped Mercy find something in Emma's closet that might fit.

"The clothes I came to Storybrooke in are probably the smallest," Emma mentioned as she hoisted Amelia onto her hip. Regina knew those clothes were in the far right corner of the closet and went to them straight away. She pulled out the faded jeans and white tank top as well as a old bra.

"I washed your underwear," Regina told Mercy, "I thought you'd much rather wear your own." Mercy nodded gratefully. As soon as she was dressed, Regina ushered her out to the car and drove them to one of the few clothing stores in Storybrooke. Most people stared at the duo, sure that it was Regina and Emma until Mercy turned around.

"Can the first thing I buy be a hat?" Mercy asked, "I just want people to stop staring."

"Don't worry, they won't bother you," Regina assured her, "I hold a certain esteem in this town." Mercy bit her lip, but said nothing as they continued to browse through the selections in front of them.

After a few hours of shopping, Regina suggested getting lunch at Granny's Diner. When Mercy smelled cinnamon in her hot chocolate, she looked at Regina.

"Is cinnamon a thing here?" she questioned.

"Emma and Henry both get it in their hot coco," Regina explained, "that waitress probably assumed you were Emma."

"Oh," Mercy commented, "I don't want to trouble you, but I'm actually allergic to cinnamon." Regina quickly removed the cup and approached the counter, asking for a new cup sans cinnamon. Once they had finished lunch, Regina took Mercy down by the docks, a favorite spot for herself and Emma.

"Thank you for doing all of this for me," Mercy said, shifting awkwardly as they sat on one of the benches.

"It's no trouble," Regina replied, not quite sure what to say. Mercy had expressed her gratitude all day and it just reminded Regina that Mercy and her mother had both lived rough lives. "Is there anything else you need or shall we return back to the house?" Mercy clenched and unclenched her fingers.

"I don't know if I can go back there," Mercy murmured.

"Why not?" Regina asked.

"All I can think about is ever opportunity Henry has had in his life," Mercy sighed, "and it's not his fault at all-he didn't choose-but I can't help but feel jealous. He's had our mother, he's had a good life, he's had everything I've ever wanted." Regina contemplated what to say next.

"I know it's not a large consolation to point out that Henry did not meet Emma until he was ten, nor am I going to deny the privileges Henry received by being my son," Regina told her, "however, that doesn't mean Emma loves you any less. Henry, for that matter, always wanted siblings. He got that in Amelia and Lydia, but I wonder now if he was always searching for you."

"When I found out I had a brother I always wondered what it would be like to meet him," Mercy said, "now I'm hoping I made a good first impression."

"Without a doubt Henry will want to know everything about you," Regina assured her.

"It's so confusing being jealous and wanting him to like me at the same time," Mercy confessed.

"In a way, I can relate. When Emma first came to Storybrooke I was torn by my obvious attraction to her and wanting her to stay away from my son," Regina confided, "eventually everything worked out as I'm sure it will for you."

"I think I'm ready to go back, now," Mercy told her. Regina nodded as they stood to walk back to the car.

* * *

"Ma? Can I talk to you?" Henry asked. Lydia and Amelia were taking their afternoon naps, leaving Emma and Henry to a few hours of quiet.

"Sure, kid. What's up?" Emma asked, patting the couch cushion next to her. Henry sat down and looked at his hands clasped in front of him.

"I feel... conflicted," he told her.

"About what?" Emma pressed.

"I know I shouldn't feel jealous that Mercy is opening up and spending time with Mom, but I do. I want her to want to spend time with _me_ ," Henry confessed.

"I know how you feel," Emma admitted, "when your mom told me she asked Mercy to stay and that Mercy agreed I felt sort of inadequate. Like I should have been the one to ask her to stay. But you know? Regina, though she was once the Evil Queen, is quite the maternal figure. It's not surprising Mercy would warm up to her first."

"I just hope we get to know each other," Henry said.

"Oh, Henry," Emma wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "I'm sure that's why she's _not_ talking to you. She wants you to like her, but she's afraid of your opinion of her. It'll take time, but I know you're patient."

Just then, Regina and Mercy stepped through the door. Regina took bags from Mercy and told her she'd put them in the guest bedroom where she was staying, leaving Mercy downstairs with Emma and Henry.

"Hey," Emma greeted a bit awkwardly. Mercy shuffled her feet, contemplating whether she was going to sit down or not. Emma noticed this and motioned for her to sit. "I'm going to go help Regina with the bags," Emma said as she stood and headed up the stairs. Mercy and Henry looked at each other awkwardly, Mercy perched on the edge of her chair.

"I'm sure that was our mom's cue to bond," Henry pointed out.

"She's not very subtle, is she?" Mercy questioned.

"Ma is about as subtle as a sack of bricks," Henry snorted. Mercy laughed, causing Henry to smile. So far so good. Mercy cleared her throat.

"So what's it like?" Mercy asked, "living with your parents?"

"It was weird at first," Henry admitted, "for a long time it was just me and my mom Regina. When I was ten my, uh, school teacher gave me a book that sort of changed my life." Henry knew he was being vague, but how was he supposed to explain the Story Book to Mercy? She didn't even know the half of his life and secrets.

"Must've been some book," Mercy commented.

"It was," Henry agreed, "it helped me reach out and find our mom. She was living in Boston at the time."

"You went all the way to Boston when you were ten?" Mercy asked incredulously.

"Mhm," Henry nodded before grinning sheepishly, "I kind of used Mom's money to get there."

"So I guess there's a little thief in all of us, huh?" Mercy questioned. Henry laughed.

"With two parents being thieves, I guess it would make sense," Henry said.

"Wait, two? Is Regina a thief, too?" Mercy asked.

"I was... oh," Henry realized that Mercy didn't know Neal at all, "our dad was a thief, too. His name was Neal Cassidy."

"Was? You mean?" Mercy stopped herself.

"He died about three years ago," Henry told her solemnly, "I only got to meet him briefly before he, uh, he was shot." Henry used the excuse of Tamara shooting Neal, because how could he explain that at one point their grandpa and and dad were basically Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?

"Oh," Mercy uttered.

"Yeah, that was a really... strange year," Henry told her. Just then, Regina and Emma came back downstairs.

"Kid, you want lunch?" Emma asked, "Mercy and your mom already ate."

"Sure, Ma," Henry said.

"Henry, could you help me by folding the laundry?" Regina questioned. Henry nodded and jumped up from the couch to help his mom with the clothes. Emma was in the kitchen getting out ingredients for her famous triple cheese grilled cheese that Regina always rolled her eyes at, but Henry loved. Mercy shuffled into the kitchen and perched on one of the barstools.

"How's your day going?" Emma asked casually.

"It's fine," Mercy replied. There was a bout of silence before Mercy spoke again. "What was it like?"

"Hmm? What was what like?" Emma asked. Mercy ducked her head, long blonde hair swinging in front of her face.

"Being pregnant," Mercy murmured. Emma closed her eyes and leaned forward, letting her own blonde mane shroud her face. She set down the food she was about to prepare and turned to face Mercy. She motioned for Mercy to follow her to the dining room where she pulled out two chairs for them to sit in.

"Being pregnant with you and Henry was the most surreal thing I had ever been through until I came to Storybrooke," Emma started, "at first, I could hardly believe it. Neal and I- oh, you probably don't even know about Neal," Emma realized.

"Henry told me a bit about him. Just that Henry got to meet him before he was shot," Mercy said. Emma caught onto Henry's white lie and went with it.

"Yeah, that was hard," Emma admitted.

"Did you love him?" Mercy asked.

"I think I did. At least a part of him," Emma told her, "but I was angry with him for a long time. I was eighteen and pregnant in jail. It was hard for me not to blame him."

"Why did you go to prison?" Mercy inquired.

"I was helping Neal steal and fence a bunch of watches," Emma told her truthfully, "but he left and let me take the fall. Left me on my own to deal with all sorts of repercussions. I was prepared to deal with prison, I just wasn't ready to take care of another life, let alone two."

"Did you ever think about keeping us?" Mercy wondered.

"I had about eight months to think about it. I changed my mind dozens of time before I realized that adoption was the best option for everyone. I didn't want to be selfish and keep you if I couldn't provide a stable life," Emma said.

"That's fair," Mercy told her.

"I'm glad you think so," Emma replied, smiling. There was a minute of comfortable silence.

"I think I want to keep my baby," Mercy whispered.

"It's up to you," Emma told her, "and we're here as a support if you'll stay." Mercy looked up at Emma.

"You'd do that?" Mercy questioned.

"It took me twenty-eight years to find my family. I don't want it to take you that long," Emma said, tentatively reaching out her hand to take one of Mercy's. She let out a relieved breath when Mercy didn't pull away, "I know you're still feeling everything out-still trying to decide if you want to be here-but I want you to know that I'll back you no matter your choice."

"Thank you," Mercy replied, her voice straining against tears. They both stood and Mercy allowed Emma to give her a short hug.

"Want to learn how to make triple cheese grilled cheese?" Emma asked. Mercy grinned.

"I'd love to."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think by reviewing!**


	3. Telling Tales

**Hey guys! So sorry it took me this long to update! Enjoy the next chapter! We're halfway through!**

* * *

After a few days, Mary Margaret and David had heard many strange things about their daughter. The most recent rumor was that Emma had accidentally turned herself back into a teenager with magic.

"Maybe we should call her," Mary Margaret said. When Emma answered the phone, Mary Margaret jumped in immediately. "Have you been working with magic lately?"

"What? No. It's been awhile. Why?" Emma asked.

"The whole town thinks you've accidentally been turned into a teenager with magic," she informed her. There was a sharp intake a breath.

"Mom, that hasn't happened, I promise," Emma reassured her, "it's... complicated. But I promise you'll know soon enough. I just have to run a couple of things by Regina, okay?"

"Okay," Mary Margaret agreed, "but I want to know everything." Emma promised her again that she would and then hung up the phone.

"What did your mother want?" Regina asked, walking into the living room with Lydia on her hip.

"Apparently the town has been spreading rumors that I accidentally magicked myself into a teenager," Emma told her, shrugging. Regina stifled a laugh. Emma smacked Regina's shoulder with the back of her hand. "Don't say it."

"I didn't say anything, Dear," Regina said, feigning innocence.

"Hungry, Mommy," Lydia said, reminding Regina that it was time to get lunch ready.

"I'm sorry, Sunshine. Do you want to help?" Regina asked the two-year-old. Lydia nodded. Regina looked back to Emma. "We have to tell your parents some time. That also means we need to tell Mercy about your parents." Emma made a face as Regina walked past her and into the kitchen. She knew Regina was right, but she'd been dreading this moment since Mercy arrived. It took her a whole year and Henry's death to believe in magic. She didn't want to lose Mercy so soon after meeting her. Emma sighed and went to go get Henry, Mercy, and Amelia for lunch. She knew she'd have a hard time wrangling Amelia if she didn't start now. She climbed the stairs and headed to the playroom. Getting closer, she heard giggling. She crept up the the door and peered inside. Her heart melted at the sight of Henry and Mercy role playing for Amelia's entertainment.

"I must save Princess Amelia!" Mercy exclaimed, pointing a foam sword at Henry.

"I'm the dragon who keeps her safe!" Henry replied, "I can't let you take her!" A battle unfolded between the two before Amelia intervened.

"Wait! Mr. Dragon, the knight looks nice," Amelia told him.

"Are we sure we can trust her?" Henry asked. Amelia put on a thinking face and approached Mercy with interest.

"Why did you come to my tower?" Amelia interrogated. Mercy looked genuinely baffled, but continued to play along.

"To rescue the fair princess from the big, mean dragon," Mercy proclaimed.

"Mr. Dragon isn't mean," Amelia shook her head, "Mr. Dragon is my friend." Amelia then tugged on Henry's sleeve as an indication for him to give her a piggy back ride. Henry lifted her onto his back and gave her a foam sword. "Let's all go on an adventure together!" Amelia cried, waving the sword around. Emma chuckled and knocked on the door before entering.

"Lunch will be ready soon, you three," she informed them.

"But, Mama! We're playing Knights and Dragons," Amelia pouted.

"I'm sure Henry and Mercy will play with you after lunch," Emma told her, "Henry, could you get her washed up?" Henry nodded, adjusted her on his back, and head toward the bathroom.

"What an unusual game," Mercy said.

"It's her favorite," Emma shrugged.

"It's a great twist off of every fairytale that has ever been told about princesses," Mercy mused.

"You'll find that this family is really into fairytales," Emma told her. When Mercy and Emma reached the dinning room Amelia was babbling on about the game.

"Mercy got to play Mama and I was you, Mommy," Amelia told her.

"Oh? And who was Henry?" Regina asked.

"Henry was Aunt Mal!" Amelia cried happily.

"She calls the dragon Aunt Mal?" Mercy questioned.

"It's a long story," Emma explained, "we actually need to talk about it after lunch."

"That sounds serious," Mercy said anxiously.

"It's... it's nothing to worry about. There are just a few things you need to know before you meet my parents," Emma replied.

"I thought you said you were abandoned," Mercy pressed.

"I was," Emma said, "I found them after twenty-eight years. They were in Storybrooke when Henry brought me here."

"Huh. That's a really awesome coincidence," Mercy mused, "I wish it had been a little easier to find you." Emma smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry about that," she apologized, "I didn't stick around in one place very long."

"Are you two ready for lunch?" Henry asked, poking his head out of the kitchen.

"We're coming," Emma told him. She looked at Mercy, "come on. Regina's chicken salad sandwiches are the best."

* * *

When everyone had finished lunch, Emma caught Regina's eye, signaling that it was time for that conversation. Henry, catching on, offered to take the girls and play with them in the playroom.

"Thank you, Henry," Regina said smiling proudly. Henry nodded and picked Lydia up out of her highchair, corralling his sisters up the stairs. Mercy clasped her hands together in anxiety.

"Is- am I in trouble?" Mercy asked quietly.

"Oh no, Sweetie," Regina said quickly, "no, no. We just... have a few things to discuss."

"And we're going to tell you things that you won't believe or understand," Emma told her, "and I don't blame you, because when I arrived in Storybrooke six years ago, I didn't believe either." Mercy furrowed her brow in confusion, but stayed silent. Regina pulled out the giant Story Book that Henry carried around for years.

"This is the book that Henry's teacher gave him when he was ten," Regina started, "it's because of this book that he went to find Emma."

"When Henry brought me to Storybrooke, he had all these fantastical ideas. He believed that I was the Savior, destined to wake everyone in the town up from a Dark Curse cast by the Evil Queen 28 years before," Emma started. She started strong, otherwise there was no way she was going to be able to say it at all. "I thought he had just been reading this book too much. That he was unhappy with his life and needed an escape."

"If he believed everyone in the town was in that book, who did he think Regina was?" Mercy questioned, looking up at Regina. Regina smirked.

"I'm impressed, Swan. Both of your offspring as quick as a whip," Regina commented before looking at Mercy. "Me? I was the Evil Queen." Mercy's eyebrows shot up.

"What? But you're so great," Mercy insisted.

"Well, thank you," Regina said.

"And 28 years? That'd make you, hypothetically, in your 50s or something," Mercy pointed out. Regina had to restrain herself from cringing as Emma bit her lips to keep herself from laughing. When Emma had pointed this out a few years ago, she'd slept on the couch for a week.

"Anyway," Emma moved on, "let's just say things were tense between me and Regina for awhile. I was fighting to know my son and why he was unhappy and Regina was just fighting to keep her son that she loved dearly. However, I still didn't believe him. How could I? He believed my parents were Snow White and Prince Charming."

"What? That's... that's quite the imagination," Mercy said, "I guess he was ten. It makes sense. But why Snow White and Prince Charming?"

Regina and Emma then went into the long explanation of Regina and Snow's past history, Emma's journey through the wardrobe, and Emma coming to Storybrooke. When they were finished Mercy was silent for a minute.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" she asked. Regina looked at Emma who took a deep breath.

"Because everything we just told you-everything that Henry believed-is real," Emma said. Mercy was stunned into silence.

"Do you have any questions? Any accusations?" Regina questioned. She was used to disbelief and was prepared for it. She slowly slid her hand over to Emma and grasped it firmly, knowing that Emma was tense about Mercy's reaction. Mercy straightened her back, crossed her arms, and tilted her head up a bit.

"Prove it," she said simply. Regina blinked in surprise before composing herself.

"Alright," Regina agreed, unclasping Emma's hand and standing, "follow me. We have a strict policy of no magic in the house. It's for the future if Amelia and Lydia decide they wish to learn." Mercy gave her a disbelieving look, but followed her outside anyway, Emma trailing behind. Regina turned to Mercy. "What do you wish to see?"

"Surprise me," Mercy said, the sarcasm dripping from her voice. Regina quickly conjured a fireball.

"And you expect me to believe that isn't a con artist magic trick?" Mercy questioned. Regina internally rolled her eyes, but obliged. She transported herself in a cloud of purple smoke across the yard, walking with determination back up to the 16-year-old. "Nuh uh, still not buying it." Regina turned to Emma and raised an eyebrow.

"For a girl born of the Savior and the Dark One's son, you'd think she'd be more inclined to believe."

"I told you it wouldn't be easy," Emma reminded her, "you remember when I first came to Storybrooke."

"What _would_ convince you?" Regina demanded. She didn't exactly like to use magic these days. It reminded her too much of the past and if she wasn't fighting some unforeseen monster, she didn't use magic. Emma stepped up to Mercy, took her hand, and transported them to the docks. Mercy immediately let go of Emma's hand and looked around.

"Wha-? How?" Mercy spluttered. Emma jammed her hand in her pockets and shrugged.

"Magic," she said simply. Mercy sighed and sat down on a bench, Emma not too far behind. Emma broke the silence. "You don't seem to be too surprised."

"When I was twelve, I kept having a reoccurring nightmare," Mercy started, "I didn't know what it meant until now."

"What happened in the nightmare?" Emma asked gently.

"I was in a jungle, there was a group of boys approaching me. The one who seemed like the leader approached me and said 'Welcome to Neverland'. The next thing I know I'm looking... I'm looking up at Regina. She's got tears in her eyes and you're standing behind her," Mercy confessed, "It's a nightmare, because suddenly, this boy is holding onto me and then I'm in his body and being trapped in a box. I would wake up crying most nights I had that dream. It has to do something with magic, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Emma told her, "when Henry was twelve, he was kidnapped and taken to Neverland. We all went to rescue him, but there was a little mishap and he and Peter Pan switched bodies."

"Why was Regina crying?" Mercy asked.

"Pan took Henry's heart. From what it sounds like, you saw when she returned it to him," Emma mused.

"Why did he take Henry's heart? Peter Pan is immortal," Mercy pointed out.

"You'll come to find that the written fairytales aren't exactly how they actually happened," Emma told her, "trust me, I was just as surprised as you. More so, it seems." Mercy merely nodded, mulling things over in her mind.

"Why are you telling me everything if you thought I wouldn't believe you?" Mercy asked.

"Because I've been in your shoes," Emma told her, "the running and feeling like you're never home. But I want to help you find that home and that starts by building trust. I didn't want to lie to you, even if you didn't believe me."

"Thanks for believe in _me_ then," Mercy said.

"I might've also taken into account that Henry possesses the heart of the Truest Believer and I was hoping you'd have a bit in you," Emma remarked.

"Is that why Pan took his heart?" Mercy asked.

"Yup," Emma replied, "he needed it to keep his magic and stay young. It's kind of a long story, but I promise I'll tell you some time."

"Okay," Mercy agreed. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Was it hard for you, too? The foster system?"

"Yes. I did what you did. I ran away," Emma told her, "I ran my entire life until I ended up here."

"Were..." Mercy swallowed, "were the families nice?" Emma sensed a shift in the mood, Mercy's tension rolling off of her.

"Some of them," Emma said quietly, "but not many." Mercy looked down at her hands clasped in front of her.

"That's why I acted out, you know? To get away from the feeling I wasn't good enough. That's how I ended up pregnant. He told me I was beautiful and I believed him. Before, I'd used other ways to make myself feel... anything," Mercy whispered out.

"You cut, didn't you?" Emma asked. Mercy nodded. "When I was eleven, I took my foster dad's pocket knife. At first, it was just to play with. I hated him, I hated everything he stood for, so I didn't mind stealing from him. I nicked my palm on purpose, just to see how sharp the blade was. The rush was immediate. I was finally feeling. So I hid the knife in my room. He never did confront me about where it was. I honestly believe he was always just to drunk to notice or care."

"I was thirteen," Mercy admitted, "it was my fifth foster home in 3 years. My foster brother hit me at least once a week, if not more. I guess I wanted control over my own abuse." Emma reached out and slung an arm over Mercy's shoulder. Mercy was stunned for a moment before she turned into Emma's embrace, sobbing into Emma's shoulder. Emma wrapped both arms around her and rested her chin atop Mercy's head. When Mercy finally pulled away and wiped her tearstained cheeks, she looked up at Emma. "I'm glad I found you. Even though it took this long to find you." Emma smiled.

"I'm glad you found me, too," Emma told her, "there's always room in this family for more people."

"So. Your parents..." Mercy trailed off.

"Yeah, my mom wants to know what's been going on," Emma informed her, "that's another reason you needed to learn the truth. Without it, it would just seem weird that my parents are my age."

"It's still weird," Mercy pointed out.

"Touché," Emma agreed. She stood and held out her hand. "Ready to go back to the house?" Mercy nodded and took Emma's hand, who immediately transported them back to 108 Mifflin St. When they got back, Regina had joined Henry and the girls in the playroom. When she spotted the blonde pair she stood up, shooting Emma a questioning look. Emma merely nodded to indicate everything was okay.

"Who want to take a trip to Grandma and Grandpa's house?" Regina asked, the question directed mainly to the toddlers.

"Yeah!" Amelia cheered, "To see Uncle Neal?" Mercy shot Emma a questioning look.

"I thought Neal was dead?" Mercy asked.

"Shit," Emma muttered under her breath. She blew out a breath and turned to Mercy, "Well, since my parents didn't get a chance to raise me, they decided they wanted another baby. Neal is my 3-year-old baby brother. He's named after your dad."

"Dad's story is another complicated one," Henry chimed in.

"Yes, you and Henry are related to more people than first anticipated," Regina said.

"We'll get to the family tree later," Emma decided, "right now, I need to call my parents and tell them we're coming over." She walked out of the room muttering something about family connections.

"Are you ready for this?" Regina asked Mercy.

"I've always wanted a family," Mercy told her, "this isn't quite what I expected, but it's more than I thought I'd get." Regina smiled as Lydia toddled over to Mercy and demanded to be picked up and Mercy obliged.

"You're part of the family for sure," Henry told her, "and not just by blood either. Lydia isn't a fan of strangers."

"Not that there are many around here," Regina muttered. "Shall we get ready?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the Swan-Mills family was knocking on the Charming's door. Mary Margaret was there in an instant.

"Hello, everyone! Come on inside. Neal is excited that you've decided to come over," she told them. As if called, the little boy appeared, running toward the group.

"Emma!" he exclaimed, reaching for his big sister.

"Hey, baby bro," Emma greeted, sweeping him up into her arms for a hug.

"Who's that?" he asked pointing to Mercy.

"Her name is Mercy," Emma flicked her eyes up to her parents, "and she's Henry's sister." Neal cocked his head.

"Like Lydy and 'Melia?" Neal asked.

"Yes, just like Lydia and Amelia," Emma answered. Emma felt the tension in the air immediately, but Neal didn't seem to as he squirmed out of Emma's arms and ran over to Mercy, flinging his arms around her legs.

"Hi, Mecy!" Neal exclaimed.

"Hi, Neal," Mercy replied, awkwardly learning down to hug him.

"Hi, Aunt 'Gina!" Neal cried, doing the same to Regina's legs before running over and jumping on Henry. Henry swung him by his arms, causing Neal to break out in a fit of giggles. Amelia and Lydia ran over to join them.

"I'll go help him," Mercy said, excusing herself from the prying eyes of the adult Charmings.

"Emma, were you telling Neal the truth?" Mary Margaret interrogated.

"I wouldn't lie to my brother, Mom," Emma replied, on the defensive.

"Maybe we should sit," Regina suggested.

"No, I want to know what's going on," Mary Margaret demanded, "you've got a lot of explaining to do." Emma was taken aback.

"First of all, I'm an adult. I really don't have to explain anything to you," Emma retorted, her anger rising, "second, I'm going to if you give me half a minute." Regina touched her lower back to reassure her that someone was there. She felt a bit of Emma's tension ease, but not much.

"I'm with Regina on this one," David said, "maybe we should sit." Mary Margaret relented and they all sat in the small living space.

"Not to be repetitive, but who is she, Emma?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Her name is Mercy. She's my daughter," Emma started, "Henry was a twin, but the hospital informed me, wrongly, that Mercy didn't make it."

"Why didn't you tell us that you'd had twins?" Mary Margaret asked, her voice a bit accusatory.

"It was hard for her," Regina interjected.

"We could've helped, Emma," Mary Margaret pressed.

"You were about ten years too late," Emma muttered.

"We're your parents, Emma. We care about what happens to you. Past, present, and future," Mary Margaret argued.

"What your mother is trying to say-" Emma interrupted David.

"No, Dad. Don't try to cover for her."

"Emma, Dear, maybe we should step outside," Regina suggested, "cool down a bit, okay?" Emma nodded curtly, quickly standing and rushing out of the loft, Regina hot on her heels. Mary Margaret stood and put a kettle on, David trailing her.

"Maybe you were a bit quick to judge," David said gently, "it couldn't have been easy for her."

"We're her parents. I thought we'd gotten past mistrust and secrecy," Mary Margaret countered.

"It was sixteen years ago. She probably just wanted to forget," David told her. Mary Margaret waved him off and went to find the children.

"I've got hot water on, does everyone want hot coco?" she asked. There was a collective 'yes' from all five of them. "Cinnamon on you two's, I assume?"

"Yes, please," Henry replied.

"Actually, I'm allergic," Mercy told her.

"Oh, well you don't fit in very well with the Swan love of cinnamon," she said casually. Mercy ducked her head, blushing furiously.

"That's okay," Henry said quickly, "Amelia hates cinnamon."

"Yuck!" Amelia emphasized. Mercy gave him a nod of thanks.

"I just don't see you adjusting to their life, is all," Mary Margaret shrugged, "it's difficult with two young children already." Mercy put a protective hand over her abdomen.

"She told you?" Mercy asked.

"About you being her daughter?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"About the baby," Mercy supplied.

"Baby? I-," she froze, "Oh no. You're _not_ pregnant." Henry started to defend Mercy again, but that was the last straw. Mercy was up and hurrying to the door in a flash, brushing past Emma and Regina who'd just come back inside.

"Mercy?" Emma called. Mercy ignored her and kept going.

"I'm getting out of this stupid town!" Mercy yelled over her shoulder. Henry rushed out into the living space, running into his moms.

"What happened?" Regina asked.

"Grandma wasn't exactly welcoming," Henry admitted. He explained to her what happened and Regina got one of her Evil Queen looks.

"I'll handle her, Emma-"

"Go after Mercy. I got it," Emma finished.

"I'm coming with you," Henry insisted.

"Alright, let's go," Emma urged. The pair left quickly, trailing after Mercy. Regina marched up to Mary Margaret and broke into her personal space.

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina demanded, "that's my family you're messing with. You realize your own daughter was pregnant at a young age? How do you think she'll feel once that settles into her mind, hm?"

"She's sixteen years old, I-"

"It doesn't matter what you think, Snow," Regina cut her off, "this is Mercy's life. Yeah, so maybe she made a mistake-we've all made them-but she's Emma's daughter and that means I will fight for her to the end, because if she wants it, she's my daughter too."

"You have two little ones at home. Do you really think adding another would be reasonable?" Mary Margaret pointed out.

"It doesn't matter what's reasonable or easy," Regina spat, "she's family. And now I'm taking my daughters home, if you'll excuse me." She marched into the other room, informing her two girls that it was time to leave. They pleaded, but she made it clear today was not a day to argue. She led them out of the loft and back to the mansion, hoping that Emma and Henry were able to catch up to Mercy in time.

* * *

"She's heading to the town line," Henry told Emma.

"What? How do you know? I can't see her," Emma replied.

"I don't know I just... I just _know_ ," Henry said firmly. Emma gave him a look.

"Don't tell me. Magic twin thing," Emma guessed.

"Maybe," Henry shrugged. Suddenly he tensed. "She's really close we need to get to her now." Without warning, Henry was shrouded in a teal mist and was gone.

"Henry?" Emma called. She looked around before following her instincts and transporting herself to the town line. She found Henry, blocking Mercy's path from leaving.

"Get out of my way!" she screamed, "I don't belong here."

"Of course you do," Henry argued, "I feel like I've been waiting for you my whole life."

"Well, you have magic and I don't. You're obviously more special than I am," Mercy growled.

"I've never done magic before in my life," Henry admitted, "I just... I felt like I needed to get to you and it just happened." Mercy was stunned.

"You... you wanted to get to me?" Mercy asked quietly.

"I don't want you to leave," Henry said, "I've only just met you and being with you is one of the best feelings in the world. It's like... it's like I'm whole."

"You really feel that?" Mercy questioned.

"Yeah, I do," Henry nodded. Tears slipped down Mercy's face as she collapsed into Henry's arms, sobbing.

"You make me feel whole, too," she told him. There was a pink glow that emitted from in between them, causing them both to shiver.

"What-" Henry stopped short. "Did you just say something?"

"Not out loud, I-" Mercy paused, "oh my gosh."

"What? What's going on?" Emma finally spoke.

"You'll never-"

"Believe us," Henry finished.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no," Emma remarked, "you did _not_ just get twin telepathy." Henry grinned sheepishly.

"There's going to be no living with you two after this, is there?" Emma commented. They both shrugged and looked at each other.

"I think we can make it work," Mercy said.

"Yeah, it'll be fine, Ma," Henry assured her.

"Regina's going to flip," Emma muttered.

"Only one way-"

"To find out."

"Yep, let's go home. And just for fun? Let's not tell her. See how long it takes her to figure it out," Emma told them. They grinned.

"Sounds good to us," Henry agreed. Emma sidled up between the two of them and slung an arm around each of their shoulders.

"I can't wait to see her face when she figures it out."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	4. Check Ups and Family Dinners

**A family dinner with the Snowing trio. Thanks for sticking with me, you all! 3**

* * *

Mercy sat in the chair, bouncing her knee nervously. Emma didn't know what to do to calm her nerves. She knew that she wouldn't have been consolable if anyone had been there for her with Henry and Mercy. So, she merely took Mercy's hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Mercy flashed a brief smile back, but it came out looking pained.

"It'll be okay," Emma said.

"I haven't exactly been taking the best care of myself," Mercy reminded her.

"I hadn't either before I know I was carrying you and Henry," Emma told her, "you both turned out great." Mercy tried to laugh, but it just came out strained.

"Mercy?" a nurse called. Mercy started to shake all over. Emma stood and pulled Mercy along gently.

"It'll be okay," Emma told her softly again. The two walked back into the examination room.

"If you'll just setting onto the examination chair, Dr. Whale will be right with you," the nurse informed them.

A few minutes later Dr. Whale entered the room, "well, let's get started, shall we?" he said, "the gel will be a little cold at first." Mercy pulled up her shirt as Dr. Whale squirted a coil of clear gel onto her abdomen. He spread it around with the wand. He focused on the screen and pointed to a small blur. "that, right there, is your baby."

"It kinda looks like a blob," Mercy said honestly. Dr. Whale chuckled.

"Well, it's only about two centimeters right now," he told her, "would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Mercy looked to Emma in a panic.

"You don't have to, Mercy," Emma soothed, "you can wait until the next appointment if you like. But I'm here for you if you want to hear it." Mercy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I want to," she decided. She took Emma's hand as Dr. Whale turned on the heart monitor machine. A whooshing noise filled the room and tears sprang to Mercy's eyes. She squeezed Emma's hand tighter.

"Your baby seems to be doing just fine," Dr. Whale assured her, "growing and progressing at a normal rate."

"That's wonderful news," Emma said, beaming. Mercy smiled back.

"Yeah, I'm glad the little nugget didn't get stunted while I was living on the street," Mercy replied.

"Nugget?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Baby has to have a name while we don't know what to call it," Mercy told her, shrugging. Emma chuckle.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

"What did it look like?" Henry asked. The twins were watching Amelia and Lydia play in the playroom after Mercy returned from her appointment.

"Just like a blob," Mercy told him, "nothing special." Henry nodded thoughtfully.

"Strange that we were inside Emma together," Henry said.

"Yeah," Mercy agreed, "I call it nugget, since I don't have any names picked out yet."

"Fair enough," Henry mused.

"Hey, we still haven't pranked your other mom yet," Mercy pointed out. A mischievous grin spread across Henry's face.

"You're right. It has to be good, though," Henry decided.

"I can't believe she hasn't figured it out yet. I thought you said she could sense magic," Mercy questioned.

"She can," Henry confirmed, "but she has no reason to suspect me of having magic. I've been just Henry for 16 years."

"So how should we prank her?" Mercy asked. Henry thought for a moment.

"The next time she asks one of us to get her something, the other one of us should come in with it," Henry suggested.

"Definitely a good place to start," Mercy agreed.

* * *

That night, Regina was working on paperwork in her study. Henry was in the room with her, finishing us his homework.

"Henry? Could I ask you to fetch me a glass of water, please?" she called to him.

"Sure, Mom," he said immediately. He got up slowly, when suddenly Mercy entered the study with two glasses of water.

"Wh- well thank you, Mercy," Regina stammered.

"I just thought you two would be thirsty," Mercy replied, shrugging.

"Your guess was correct," Regina told her, smiling, "actually, Henry, could I have a moment with Mercy?"

"Of course," Henry said. He stood and left, giving them privacy.

"I heard your appointment with Dr. Whale went well today," Regina started. Mercy nodded.

"He said nugget was growing normally," Mercy confirmed.

"Nugget?" Regina questioned.

"Emma said the same thing," Mercy laughed, "the baby needs some sort of name and Henry seems to like it, too."

"Did you get to see your progress?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, but it just looks like a blur, really," Mercy told her, "but I can go get the scan if you want."

"If you are willing to share, I'd be honored," Regina said. Mercy smiled just as Henry walked back into the study with the ultrasound. Regina's mouth opened slightly and a confused puppy look appeared on her face. She looked between the twins before groaning. "I can't believe I didn't sense it earlier."

"I told you that one would be too obvious," Mercy said. Henry shrugged.

"She was bound to find out sooner or later," he said, "besides, the look on her face was worth it."

"Is this why you received a higher score on your math test a few days ago?" Regina raised an eyebrow. Henry blanched.

"Just... using my resources, right?" Henry asked sheepishly.

"Henry Daniel Swan-Mills, that is cheating," Regina crossed her arms over her chest. She then softened, "but as long as you promise that it won't happen again, you won't have any consequences this time."

"I promise," Henry said quickly.

"Good," Regina said firmly, "now, wash up, you two. We're... going to dinner with Emma's parents at the diner." Mercy tensed.

"Gotcha," Henry replied audibly to Mercy's telepathic pleas for him to give her and Regina some space.

"I can't," Mercy blurted as soon as he was out of the room. Regina sighed and crossed the room to sit on the small love seat. Mercy rigidly followed suit.

"Snow wasn't very welcoming, I realize," Regina started, "but we are here for you, Mercy. We are your protection. We are your _family_."

"So is she, but she doesn't want anything to do with me," Mercy muttered.

"I think Snow is hurt that Emma didn't talk to her about you," Regina said, "that's something much deeper between her and Emma and it's not fair she dragged you into it."

"I've been attacked and neglected all of my life, Regina. To have it happen within my own family... I just don't think I could do it," Mercy admitted. Regina moved closer, taking Mercy's chin between her fingers.

"I will defend you to the ends of the earth. I know Emma will as well, and even Henry. Even though he loves his grandma dearly it's obvious he had an immediate strong connection with you," Regina told her.

"I... I'll go get ready, I guess," Mercy relented. Regina gave her a reassuring smile and tucked a strand of Mercy's hair behind her ear before she stood to go get ready. Regina sighed as she thought of the impending dinner plans they had.

Just then, Emma entered the study, "heard you found out about the telepathy," she said.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Regina replied. Emma shrugged and dropped down onto the couch.

"Now how would that be any fun?" Emma teased, kissing Regina's temple. Regina chuckled and stood from the couch.

"Come on, we're going to be late if we don't hurry the younger ones along," Regina reminded her.

* * *

Dinner started out awkward to say the least. Mary Margaret was unnaturally cold for her nature. About ten minutes in, however, she started to soften. She watched Emma and Regina's body language around Mercy. There was no hesitation in conversation nor small, motherly touches. Amelia insisted on sitting next to Mercy and Mercy happily agreed, helping Amelia with her dinner. When dinner was over, Mary Margaret took Emma aside.

"If this is another lecture, or whatever, Mom, I'm not listening," Emma jumped in, "Mercy is my daughter. She's family. She's staying."

"I know," Mary Margaret said simply.

"Wait, what?" Emma asked.

"I can see the way you and Regina look at her," Mary Margaret told her, "she has already worked her way into your hearts. Henry's smile is brighter than I've ever seen it. Amelia and Lydia also seem to have taken a shine to her."

"We all have," Emma agreed.

"I'm sorry for attacking your family, Emma," she apologized, "that was never my place and I hope one day Mercy will forgive me."

"Thank you for acknowledging your fault," Emma said, "but you're going to have to talk to Mercy yourself about her own forgiveness." She jerked her head toward Mercy as a signal. Mary Margaret merely nodded and walked over to where Mercy and Henry were standing with Amelia and Lydia. She watched the twins stare at each other, giving each other looks, before Henry herded the young girls over to where Regina and David were chatting, Neal hanging off of David's pant leg.

"Looked like a serious conversation going on there," Mary Margaret said, trying to break the ice.

"It was," Mercy told her tentatively.

"Mercy, I came over here to apologize," she admitted, "I realize now that I was wrong to judge you so quickly. I guess I myself wanted a bit of stability in town. But I see that you bring my daughter and her family the greatest of joy." Mercy smiled up at Mary Margaret.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked.

"I do," Mary Margaret confirmed.

"I... I'm not good at judging the circumstance, but would you accept a hug?" Mercy questioned timidly. Mary Margaret laughed.

"Of course," she told her, opening her arms to the teen. Regina looked over at the pair and smiled.

"Well I'm glad that didn't take as long as it did between me and Snow," she commented to David.

"I couldn't agree more," he replied.

"Yo! Swan-Mills clan! It's a couple of girls' bedtime. We gotta scoot," Emma announced, scooping Amelia up into her arms, Regina doing the same with Lydia. The two families said their goodbyes as they headed back to their separate homes.

"I told you Grandma would come around," Henry said, bumping Mercy's shoulder as they walked back to the mansion.

"Who knew Snow White was so wary of others," Mercy replied.

"Fairytales aren't always what they seem," Henry reminded her, "tonight I can show you her story if you want."

"I'd love that," Mercy told him, "I want to know everything I can about our family." Emma and Regina both perked up at Mercy's mention of "our family". They gave each other a knowing smile as they listened to Henry jabber on about the history of Storybrooke.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! All comments and reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Love in Their Hearts

**Mercy is still trying to find her fit in the Swan-Mills Family.**

* * *

Emma bolted up the stairs at a frantic cry. "Mercy?"

"Emma, I felt something move," Mercy said urgently, "I don't know what's wrong." Emma relaxed, realizing what had happened. She pulled Mercy down to sit on the bed.

"The baby," she explained, "nugget is moving inside of you." Mercy made a face.

"God that's weird," she commented

"Yeah, it's one of the stranger sensations I've felt," Emma agreed.

"It was right here," Mercy held her hand over the left side of her abdomen.

"I won't be able to feel it for awhile," Emma told her, "most of the movement is something only you can feel for the time being." Mercy frowned. "What is it?"

"I don't want to go through this alone," Mercy whispered. Emma put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you aren't in this alone. We're here for you," Emma assured her.

"Look, Emma... I really appreciate everything you and your family has done for me, but let's be honest. I still don't belong here and I never will," Mercy said.

"Do you want to belong here?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean?" Mercy questioned.

"Regina and I, we'd love for you... for you to stay," Emma told her, "Henry as well. I'm sure there are so many more things he'd love to talk with you about."

"You'd... want me to stay?" Mercy asked cautiously. Emma laughed.

"It isn't obvious? Of course we do! I can't think of anything I'd like more," Emma admitted.

"So... can I?" Mercy inquired, "be part of the family, I mean." While Regina might've looked at her in confusion, Emma knew what Mercy was saying. Sure, Mercy had been living there and everyone already believed she was staying and was part of the family for good, but for Mercy, there was no evidence. She wasn't adopted-nothing was official for her.

"I'll talk to Regina and see what I can whip up, okay?" Emma told her. Mercy gave a slight nod. "Now, get dressed. We have some school officials to impress today."

"Why do I have to talk to them, again?" Mercy wondered aloud.

"Good first impressions and all that jazz," Emma explained half-heartedly before she made a face, "Regina said so, basically." Mercy laughed and shook her head before digging into her new wardrobe for something suitable.

* * *

After the meeting with the education board at the local high school, the Swan-Mills family sat down at Granny's for a late lunch. Regina and Emma talked to Mercy about upcoming appointments and how much they and Henry'd help her catch up in school. Everything was going smoothly until Amelia banged her little fists on the table.

"Amelia Jane!" Regina scolded.

"I am here, too," Amelia pouted, crossing her arms. A bewildered Emma and Regina exchanged looks.

"Of course you're here, munchkin," Emma cooed.

"You love Mercy more," Amelia protested. Suddenly the two adults understood.

"Amelia, things are a bit different, right now. We're trying to settle Mercy into our routine. You're already and expert at it and don't need as much help," Regina tried to soothe, "we don't love Mercy more. We love all of you the same."

"And we love you all very much," Emma added. She looked up at Mercy carefully. She saw a shadow of emotion cross Mercy's face as she quickly excused herself to the bathroom. Emma gave her five minutes before she went in after her. In true runner form, Mercy was gone. Emma sighed and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes as if she pressed hard enough this would all be a dream.

"Ma?" Henry asked expectantly.

"She's gone, kid," Emma told him bluntly.

"She'll be back," Henry said, even though his face looked downcast. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. He rolled his neck to the side-his eyes shut tight in concentration.

"You alright, there?" Emma asked in concern.

"I'm trying to turn off my half of the telepathy," Henry told her.

"You two can hear each other's thoughts all the time?" Emma questioned.

"Yeah, mostly," he answered.

"That must get weird," Emma said, shoving her hands in her pockets and leaning a shoulder on the wall next to him. She watched his cheek burn a deep red.

"Yeah..." he coughed awkwardly and shuffled his feet. "Is it ever going to feel final?" He asked after a minute of silence.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Well first there were all the curses, and then you and Mom started dating, and then there were the girls, and now Mercy, and... I love everyone, but each event made things difficult for all of us."

"I get the curses, but tell me about the rest," Emma cocked her head, a confused look settled on her features. Henry sighed.

"Nothing about our family is bad, Ma, but all these events always stir up controversy in the town," Henry muttered, "for once, I wish they'd just mind their own business." Emma understood.

When she and Regina decided to take that step together, most of the town was outraged. Not at them both being women-no, many of them still have a grudge against the Evil Queen. For her to take the Savior seemed unthinkable. Amelia and Lydia being born caused quite the stir, too. Many times Emma wished she could throttle some of the townspeople and keep them away from her family. And Mercy... this was a different situation altogether.

"I get it, Henry. I really do. But we're not a normal family and you know that," Emma reminded him, "what matters is that we stick together as a team and love each other, okay?" Henry nodded.

"I have to go," he told her, "Mercy needs me. I'll be home as soon as I can." Emma reached out and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Call us if you need anything."

"I will," he promised. He then exited out of the Diner's backdoor, leaving Emma to return to the table to inform the rest of the family the situation.

* * *

Henry approached the line cautiously. Mercy didn't know all the pain that boarder caused, but he did.

"What's with this line?" Mercy wondered aloud.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"I can feel energy around it," Mercy told him, "I guess that's magic." Henry stepped up next to her, toes just resting on that faded yellow line. A shiver ran through his entire body.

"Yeah, that's magic," he confirmed, stepping back, "it's dangerous magic. It's why no one can get in or out."

"I got in," Mercy pointed out, "Emma got in."

"Okay, so it's not a perfect line," Henry shrugged, thinking about a few other people he wished _hadn't_ found their way in. Mercy took a step back.

"I don't belong here, Henry," she whispered.

"Of course you belong here," Henry insisted, "it just takes awhile to settle into this town."

"If Amelia can't accept me, who will?" Mercy argued.

"Mia's just mad she isn't getting all of the moms attention," Henry told her, "she's a drama queen and a spotlight hog." Mercy smirked. "Come back to the house with me. I think I have a plan to get you back Mia's good side."

* * *

"Hide and seek?" Regina asked in disbelief. Henry hadn't wanted to play that in years.

"In teams. You know, something to get Mia and Mercy to bond," Henry said.

"Sounds fun!" Emma exclaimed.

"You are way too excited for this, dear," Regina teased.

"Lydia and I will hide somewhere, while Mercy and Mia hide somewhere. You two can stick together or split up," Henry told them, "count to thirty."

"That's generous," Emma muttered.

"This is a huge house," Henry pointed out. Emma shrugged as she and Regina leaned against the door and started to count.

"Come on!" Mercy called to Mia, lifting her up on her back. Mia giggled. Mercy climbed the stairs and into a back stairway.

"Where are we gonna hide?" Mia asked.

"Henry and I have a plan so that we aren't ever going to be found," Mercy told her.

"Really?" Amelia asked excitedly. Mercy nodded.

"Ready or not! Here we come!" Emma called from the foyer.

"You're such a child," Mercy heard Regina tell her wife. She heard them climb the main stairs and start for her and Mia's position.

 _"They're by us near the back stairs,"_ Mercy told Henry.

 _"Best thing to do is go down those stairs all the way to the basement,"_ Henry replied.

"Henry says the best way is to go to the basement," Mercy told Mia, starting down the stairs. Mia giggled.

"You're talking to Henry?" Mia asked.

"Mhm. Through our minds," Mercy answered.

This game of twin telepathy hide and seek continued for almost an hour.

"Seriously? Where could they be?" Emma exclaimed.

"We've searched every inch of the house," Regina said, "trust me, I've had time to pace throughout the entire house."

Should we give up?" Emma sighed. Regina nodded and Emma called their defeat.

"You couldn't find us, Mama!" Amelia screeched happily as she bound into the living room.

"Giving up so easily?" Henry asked cheekily, as he put Lydia down just in time for her to run into Regina's arms.

"Don't know how you guys did it with these giggly girls," Emma said, tickling Amelia. To prove her point, Amelia erupted into a fit of giggles.

"It's a gift," Mercy shrugged, not even hiding her smirk.

"I bet you used your street skills," Emma crossed her arms, an amused smile on her own face.

"Guess you're getting a little rusty, Ma," Henry teased, lightly punching her arms and bumping her hip with his own.

"Okay, Sunshine," Regina said to Lydia, "Mommy has to start dinner."

"I can help," Mercy offered, "it's the least I can do." Regina gave her a warm smile.

"I'd love your help, Mercy, thank you," Regina said. Emma and Henry watched them go, the little ones flopping down to play with their toys.

"You think she's going to stay?" Henry asked.

"She's going to stay for the same reason I did," Emma told him.

"What was that?"

"You and Regina."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**


	6. Happy Beginnings

**In honor of the Once Upon a Time season 6 finale, I am releasing the final chapter of the fic. This has been one of my favorite fics to work on EVER and it's all thanks to girlwiththefuckeduphead on tumblr. She and I ended up in a Swen Squad chat on kik together and honestly I can't imagine never have meeting her even though we live so far away. This fic is for her. 3**

 **Please enjoy this last chapter and thanks for reading!**

* * *

As Mercy grew closer to the Swan-Mills family, her due date grew closer. Emma was there for her every step of the way, with Regina to back the both of them up.

"My god, I can't believe we'll be grandparents soon," Emma realized lying in bed one night.

"Do not remind me," Regina groaned.

"Hey, you're old enough. Some of us didn't live 28 years in a time stand still," Emma quipped.

"I resent the implications of that statement, Miss Swan," Regina jabbed back.

"But you love me," Emma teased, rolling on top of Regina and kissing her nose. The two basked in the domesticity of the moment when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Regina called, shoving Emma off of her, causing Emma to stick her tongue out at Regina.

"I uh. I feel weird," Mercy said from the doorway.

"Weird as in how?" Emma asked, frowning. She immediately stood up and pulled Mercy toward the bed to sit.

"There's a pinching feeling and then it goes away," Mercy explained, "is that normal?" Regina looked at Emma and raised an eyebrow.

"I think we're about to become grandparents tonight," Regina said.

"What?" Mercy exclaimed. "No! I'm not ready! I'm not due for another month!"

"Shhhh. Relax, babies come early all the time," Emma soothed, kneeling in front of her daughter and rubbing her arms.

"I don't know what to do!" Mercy cried.

"We'll be with you the whole time, Sweetie," Regina reassured her, rubbing her back.

"How far apart are the weird feelings?" Emma asked.

"Ten minutes?" Mercy guessed.

"Alright, I'll get our things and wake Henry, Emma will take you to the car," Regina told her calmly.

"No need, I'm awake," Henry said, groggily.

"What woke you?" Regina asked.

"Unfortunately, I think this is going to be a long night for both of us," Henry replied sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Regina questioned. Emma started to laugh and Henry glared at her.

"I'm sorry, Henry it shouldn't be funny," Emma apologized.

"What am I missing?" Regina huffed.

"Henry's feeling Mercy's labor pains," Emma told her. Regina's eyes grew wide.

"You can't be serious," Regina replied.

"Dead serious," Henry told her, "I've been able to sense whenever the baby moves for months."

"And you didn't say anything?" Emma asked.

"He thought it was weird," Mercy explained, "he didn't know what to say if he told you."

"I don't think an epidural will help him," Emma said to Regina.

"It might if Mercy gets one," Regina replied. "I'll go get the girls and call your parents. You get... both Mercy and Henry into the car."

"What? I'm going?" Henry asked.

"Please, Henry," Mercy pleaded, "I need you there." Henry took her hand and nodded.

"Okay. I'll be there. Every step," he promised. Both Henry and Mercy grimaced as a contraction coursed through Mercy's body.

"Yep, time to go," Emma said quickly. She and Henry helped Mercy into the backseat of Regina's Mercedes. "Amelia will have to sit back here too," Emma told them.

"All good," Henry said, giving her a thumbs up.

In five minutes, Regina had both of the girls up and in the car, Lydia on her lap. She called the Charmings who met them at the hospital.

"Only one person can come back with her," Whale told them.

"What?" Mercy exclaimed.

"I think you'll make an exception, Whale," Regina said in her mayoral voice, "seeing as we have two children going through labor pains, that gives us two children and two adults."

Whale open and shut his mouth, looking to Henry and back at Regina before nodding and leading them back to the delivery room. The nurses set Mercy up in a bed with a chair for Henry on her right so they could hold hands. Emma and Regina stood; Regina holding Henry's hand and Emma holding Mercy's.

After eight grueling hours of labor, Mercy gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The nurses checked her and swaddled her before handing her to Mercy.

"Of course it's another girl," Henry teased.

"Shut up, you know you'll love her," Mercy teased back.

"I already do," Henry told her honestly.

"She's beautiful," Regina commented. Regina looked at Emma when she didn't say anything. Regina understood when she saw that Emma was overcome by emotion, tears already falling down her cheeks.

"Mom?" Mercy asked tentatively. That just made Emma cry harder.

"Come here," Emma whispered, pulling Mercy and the baby in for a gentle hug, "I'm so proud of you."

"She has the Charming green eyes," Regina pointed out as the newborn looked up at Mercy in wonder.

"Alright, I'll point out the obvious, Henry," Mercy said, shooting Henry a playful look.

"What? I'm sorry you can hear all my thoughts," Henry retorted.

"What's he thinking?" Emma asked.

"She's half black," Mercy said bluntly.

"Oh, well, yes, she is," Regina said.

"Just the elephant in the room," Mercy replied, shrugging, "now it's out there."

"What's her name?" Emma asked after a small silence.

"Kaitlyn Jazz," Mercy replied. "Her dad's little sister is named Jazz and I've always liked that."

"Perfect," Regina told her.

"It's also awesome," Henry said.

"So what's going on the birth certificate?" Emma asked, knowing Mercy would know what she was referring to.

"I'm not official," Mercy replied. Emma looked at Regina who then leaned down to dig in her purse.

"You can be," Regina told her, gingerly handing her a small stack of adoption papers. Tears quickly sprang to Mercy's eyes. She handed Kaitlyn off to Henry so she had both arms to embrace Emma and Regina.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," she whispered horsely.

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Regina told her.

"You're a Swan-Mills through and through," Emma added.

It wasn't before long that the rest of the family piled into the room. Everyone got a turn to hold her, even Amelia, Lydia, and Neal with the assistance of the adults. Mercy was cleared to go home a few hours later under strict supervision of the Regina and Emma.

The first night was the hardest on Mercy to let go.

"I feel like I shouldn't go," Mercy admitted to Emma when she found Mercy sitting in the nursery at three in the morning. Emma put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's hard being away. Knowing you were given away and not wanting her to ever feel abandoned," Emma said. Mercy whipped her head to face Emma, fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Mercy, it's okay," Emma told her. "When Regina first had Amelia, I did the same thing. I talked Regina's poor, exhausted ear off about me screwing up the first time and not wanting to make the same mistakes and never letting her feel like she was alone. For you and me it's a natural fear."

"Does it ever go away?" Mercy asked.

Emma shook her head, "no. You learn to let go a bit, but the feeling never goes away. But that also means you want the best for your daughter and that's a good thing."

"This isn't going to be easy," Mercy said, looking at the sleeping infant.

"No, but you'll have us to help you. We'll make sure you get the rest of your high school education and, if you want to, we'll help you figure out how to manage college," Emma told her. "But, for tonight, why do we get you back to bed? You need your rest." Mercy stood and stroked Kaitlyn's cheek before the two of them shuffled back to where Mercy had officially moved in. "Do you need anything?"

Mercy pulled her knees up to her chest, "no."

"That's not very convincing," Emma said, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning on the doorframe, "what's up?"

"It's silly," Mercy mumbled.

"Try me," Emma replied.

"Would you... would you stay with me?" Mercy asked quietly. Emma gave her a faint smile.

"Of course," Emma told her. She climbed into bed with the teen who then proceeded to snuggle into Emma's shoulder. Emma kissed the top of her head and held onto her protectively. "Goodnight, Mercy."

"Goodnight, Mom."

* * *

 **Thank you so much to all of my readers! Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
